Letters to Lisbon
by Malley
Summary: Excerpts from Lisbon's box of letters from Jane. Minor spoilers for My Blue Heaven (I reference some of the characters). Mostly cute Jisbon fluff. If you don't know why Lisbon has this box of letters and wish to remain spoiler free, then I would suggest watching My Blue Heaven first before reading :) UPDATED: New Chapter (the first of 2014!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **Still no, sadly.

**A/N:** Is it weird/strange/obsessive that I spent a few minutes pausing and unpausing the tv trying to figure what the rest of Jane's letter said in the opening of My Blue Heaven? No? Excellent! I was curious to see exactly what Jane had written and if it was more than what was said in the narration or if that was it and lo and behold, there was more! Jane actually apologized for something that happened in one of the earlier RJ episodes. I'll put it at the end just in case for spoilers. Sorry to leaving you hanging.

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 1_

Dear Lisbon,

I don't even know where to begin. There's so much to say, but yet not. I guess I'll start with that I hope this letter finds you well. Things are well here. It's actually quite nice here, down in South America. The white sandy beaches, the crystal clear ocean, warm weather. It's very relaxing.

I'm currently living in a small little place overlooking the beach. It is a breathtaking sight when you wake up in the morning and see that beautiful sunrise coming up over the water. I know you would love it. My place is nothing much, but it works for me. I guess it's pretty similar to my attic at the CBI, cozy and everything is minimal. The only thing I could say that I really need is my couch. The rocks down at the beach are probably more comfortable than this bed.

There are a lot of nice and interesting people down here. There's a man named Roger at this bar down on the beach. He doesn't really say too much. He doesn't say anything at all, actually. I like to think of him as the strong, silent type. Kind of like Cho; not much to say, but when he does, it is something worth hearing. When Roger's ready to talk, I'm sure it will be something good. In the meantime, I am brushing up on my Spanish so I can converse with the locals. I wouldn't say it's going bad, but I wouldn't say it's going _bueno_ either.

I really don't know what else to say other than I miss you, Lisbon. It's strange not having you with me all of a sudden. Being away from you has made me realize how much time you and I spent together at the CBI and even out of the CBI sometimes. I can tell you now that we didn't nearly spend as much quality time together as we should have, though I'm sure you'll disagree. Regardless, the fact is that I miss you and I hope that this letter brings you some comfort of my well-being and to let you know that I will always care about you, no matter what country or continent I am on.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

Kind of mushy but still cute. Jane seems like he would be more open to telling Lisbon how he really feels from a distance or during the heat of the moment, so his letters kind of reflect that. And as I alluded to in the beginning, Jane apologized for leaving Lisbon on the beach when he was on his way to his house to meet with the Red John suspects. He said something along the lines of "...I apologize for leaving you on the beach...You being absent from my life makes this new chapter strange and sad..." It was really sweet to see Jane being so honest and open to Lisbon!

I have four more letters written. I will post those, but beyond that, I'm out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas as to what else Jane could write about, feel free to PM me. I will give you credit for your ideas if I end up using it.

~Malley


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 2_

Dear Lisbon,

Hola, Lisbon! I hope this letter finds you well. As you can tell, I've been working on my _Español. _I think that I'm getting better but I know that the ladies at the post office think that my Spanish is atrocious. They wouldn't say it to my face because they're too _simpatico_, but I know these things. Oh well. _Que puedes hacer? _(That means "what can you do," just so you know)

Things are still pretty nice here. It is the summer season, so it is really, really hot right now. If you spend more than a few minutes in the sun, you could be turned into a crisp and come out more red than Grace's hair. The water of the ocean is nice and cool, not cold but cool. It is very refreshing on these hot summer days.

I found a nice place to go for breakfast every morning. I've been ordering the same thing for the past week, but I'm really enjoying it. Eggs and tea on the beach; can't beat that! Alfredo badly wants me to try some coffee instead of tea one of these mornings. If only you were here to try it; you would be his best customer!

As I mentioned in my first letter, there are a lot of things have been left unsaid between us. One of those things is my apologies. I am well aware that I have a number of things to apologize for over the course of our friendship. I really don't even know where to begin. I won't begin, so instead, I'll close with something that I should apologize for and hope that when you look back on it, you will smile and think of me. I can assure you that I am looking back on those same moments, smiling because I was with you.

For this letter, I guess I'll start back at the beginning, even though I just said I'd start at the end (I'm sure you get what I mean. You were always the one who "got" me.). I apologize for the time that I made you think that I was trying to seduce you over lunch. Truth is, I kind of was. You're a beautiful woman, Teresa, and I just couldn't help myself. I hope you'll forgive me and maybe consider going on a real dinner date with me sometime.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

Not sure if Jane would ever be that forward with Lisbon, but he's supposed to have changed since RJ's demise...so maybe there's hope?

And as a comical side note, all Spanish mistakes are deliberate on my part and indirect on Jane's. It's funny to see him not be amazingly good at something right off the bat and I'm having a bit of fun with it. I hope you're all enjoying it as well.

~Malley


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** Have Jane and Lisbon gotten together yet? No? That is proof enough that I don't own it.

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 3_

Dear Lisbon,

I hope that this letter finds you well. It's still as hot as anything down here. I'm sure that if Alfredo gave me the eggs he was going to cook me for breakfast, I could crack them open on a rock and fry them myself.

I think that I'm getting better with my Spanish. I met a group of kids the other day and I understood what they were saying and they understood what I was saying. It was fun. I performed some of my old magic tricks for them and they loved it. The only problem is that I sort of created a monster. Now every time that they see me, they want me to perform a new trick for them! I may be a master magician, but at one trick a day, I'm eventually going to run out. But if it makes the kids happy, it's worth it.

I made a friend at this nearby hotel. His name is Franklin. Guess what? He speaks English! Franklin can speak the language pretty well, which is refreshing. He's a really good guy. I think he would make a good police officer or informant or something. Franklin is a good Intel man. He can find out just about anything for you and is very loyal.

Still no word out of Roger. I'm working on him each day, and I think I'm making progress. He actually looked at me today. I think he's finally starting to warm up to me.

I decided to start apologizing for some things and this one is more of a broad apology. I apologize for always terrorizing you with the way that I drive. I know that on more than one occasion (I'm sure the number is somewhere in the twenty's...thirty's...hundred's...) we've bantered over my "terrible" driving skills. I am quite a good driver, I will have you know. I just choose to ignore the speed limits. They're more of a starting point. If it says 55, I'm going to go at least 55 to start. Your look of terror was always made me smile a little bit because I knew that you were willing to let go of your fears and control for a few minutes to let me drive, even against your better judgment. I walk everywhere now, so I miss that and more importantly, I miss you.

Miss you,

Jane


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** I own a couple of Mentalist t-shirts, but that's about it.

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 4_

Dear Lisbon,

Happy anniversary, Lisbon! Today marks our anniversary of the day we began working together. It was the day that my life began to change for the better and it was the day that you began to question your sanity.

I wish I was with you today, or that you were with me. We could spend the day together doing something other than playing around with criminals and dead bodies. If you were here, we could spend the day at the beach in the warm summer sand, watching the dolphins play in the blue waves of the crystal clear ocean. We could get a nice dinner together at Alfredo's place and then head out to the square for a night of dancing. I know it's not an anniversary in the traditional sense, but it works for the two of us.

On the subject of dancing, I want to apologize for the time I started a brawl at the high school reunion. Sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but it sort of got out of hand. Then again, we did catch the killer, so it all worked out in the end.

Besides the fight night, the one thing that I remember from the high school reunion was our slow dance. You are quite a good dancer, Lisbon. It was so nice to just put everything aside for a little while and just enjoy the moment of being close with someone so important to me. When I come back to you some day, I hope you'll honor me with another dance.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

Happy FanFiction anniversary to me! This is the day that I published my first story years ago, so it's kind of special. I figured Jane and Lisbon should celebrate too :)

On a side note, did anyone know that there is a Mentalist calendar? My sister was going to buy it for me for Christmas, but I already picked out a calendar for 2014...*cries*...Note to self: buy calendar of Jane for 2015...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** I only own a bad joke about Jane being Australian because Simon Baker is.

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 5_

Dear Lisbon,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I wish that this didn't have to be a one way conversation. I wish that you and I could freely converse without the worry of Abbott catching wind of it. I miss talking to you, but given my current predicament, if you will, this will have to suffice. I like knowing that I can still be with you in some small way. It makes me happy to envision you smiling when you receive my letters.

I decided to try something new today. Some of the children that I befriended wanted to spend the day at the beach, surfing. Turns out I'm really good at it, a natural even. Maybe I've got some Australian-surfer blood in me somewhere.

That being said, it doesn't mean I didn't injure myself. Stop rolling your eyes, Lisbon. I know that's what you're doing. I only got a few minor scrapes and bruises. Nothing a simple patch job couldn't fix.

That in turn reminds me of my apology for this letter. I want to apologize for all the times that I was a bad patient. You know that I'm not a fan of doctors and you always ended up being the one that had to deal with me not liking them. I know that I said you were a bad visitor, but I was just a bad patient. In fact, you were a great visitor. You actually cared enough to come visit me (or you lost a bet) and that means so much to me. For a while after I lost Angela and Charlotte, I thought I was alone and nobody cared for me. Then, I met you. You changed all of that and I will be forever grateful.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

Keep those suggestions coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 6_

Dear Lisbon,

I still hope that you are doing well. You are a one tough cookie, my dear, so I know you're doing just fine for yourself. Out tackling suspects, taking down bad guys and just keeping the streets safe for the people. That's my Lisbon; always a hero.

Not too much to report from my end. I'm just trying to keep myself busy. I've been visiting my friend Franklin at the hotel every other day or so and I'm still working on perfecting my Spanish. I think I've gotten a lot better than when I first wrote you. I also think the locals have noticed too. Either that or they have just fallen for my charms. Then again, who hasn't?

One of these days I'm going to take you to someplace like this and make you watch a sunset on the beach. It is so beautiful to watch; the colors of the sky as they reflect over the gentle rolling waves. It is such a sight to behold and I know that you would love it. I hope the sunsets are nice in your new home.

I hope that you like the shell that I sent you. It's a cowry (or cowrie depending on how you spell it) shell. I can't bring you to paradise, so I thought I send a little piece of paradise to you instead. I found the shell on one of my walks along the beach and I thought you might like it. I like to think that it's on your desk at work, right next to the autographed baseball you have. It would fit perfectly there.

I have so much to apologize for, which is not something to be proud of, but for this letter, I want to focus on some of the times I've deceived you. I know I have hundreds of times to choose from (once again, not something to be proud of), but I particularly of the time that I pretended you and I had contracted that airborne disease or what have you. I'm sorry I made you think you were dying, but hey, we caught the bad guy! I have noted to myself to not do something like that again because I don't know if my nose could withstand another one of those punches. I'm surprised my nose still sits straight after the number of times I've been punched. At least your punches come from a place of love (or so I keep telling myself).

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 7_

Dear Lisbon,

Feliz cumpleaños, Lisbon! I hope that this letter finds you well on your birthday. Your birthday is an extra special day and I hope you have/will celebrate accordingly. I hope that you celebrate with your friends and family and not spend your birthday alone. You deserve to be treated like royalty on your special day because the day you were born, the world became a better place. I can attest to that.

I wish I could give you a grand gift for your birthday. However, I can't exactly FedEx or UPS it to you without Abbott finding out. I'm sure every piece of mail with the name "Patrick" or "Jane" has been thoroughly inspected by the big man himself. But, run, run, run (through every piece of mail) as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man! Well, I'm not really made of gingerbread...but then again, maybe I am and that's why I'm so irresistible!

Anyway, for your birthday, I constructed a little bracelet out of seashells for you. I know you're not really a jewelry person, Lisbon, so you could always attach a key ring to it and turn it into a keychain instead. That way, you can take a piece of me with you wherever you go.

On the subject of your birthday, I want to apologize for some of the things I've done for you. Okay, I'm not really apologizing, just more of explaining why I did some of these things. I guess I'll start with making you think I've forgotten your birthday. There are a lot of dates that I'd like to forget, but your birthday is a day I never want to forget. That's why I like to buy extravagant gifts (like the pony) or do grand things (like cover your entire office in Happy Birthday wrapping paper or the surprise party I threw for you with the team). I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the occasional grandiose manner of my actions (stop rolling your eyes), but it's my way of celebrating you.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

A special thank you goes out to MentalistLover13 for the idea of Jane writing Lisbon on her birthday. Thanks for the idea!


	8. Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** Happy Holidays everyone!

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 8_

Dear Lisbon,

Feliz Navidad y prospero año y felicidad! Merry Christmas and happy new year, Lisbon! I hope that this letter finds you well on this holiday.

The festivities have really picked up here the last few days. Everyone seems to be in the holiday spirit around here. It's a nice change from Sacramento. Back in the city, everyone was so focused on shopping, buying, sales, et cetera...but here, there is a real family feel and I am really enjoying it.

Speaking of family, I hope that you have/are spending (depending on when this letter reaches you) the holiday with yours. No one should be alone on Christmas, Lisbon, so I hope you decided to spend Christmas with your brother and their families. And if you did not, I want you to know that you are in my thoughts this Christmas. You are always in my thoughts, Lisbon, not just on Christmas. I miss you greatly and hope that you are happy.

Christmas is a time for families. I thought I was okay spending the holidays by myself, but being here, truly by myself, I should have spent my Christmases with my new family: you, Cho, Wayne and Grace. One day, when I return, I hope I will get the chance to spend a Christmas with all of you, or even just with you, Lisbon, my best friend.

On the subject of family, my apology for this letter will be for the multiple times that I've quit or said I was going to quit my job at the CBI. Not being with the team-our family-has made me realize just how much better all of you have made my life. If I had known what I know now, I never would have acted that way because I can assure you that I understand just how important you, all of you, are to me. You've been through it all with me, in sickness and in health; richer or poorer; through thick and thin. And for that, my dear Lisbon, I am forever grateful.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

To everyone celebrating, have a wonderful Christmas! Enjoy every moment of it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **Things still haven't changed. I own nothing.

**Letters to Lisbon  
**_Chapter 9_

Dear Lisbon,

My dear Lisbon, I hope that this letter finds you well. I still cannot believe that it has been over one year since Red John has been gone from our lives. I also cannot believe that it has been over one year since you and I were last together. I miss having you with me more and more every day that we're apart.

There was a wedding on the beach today. The weather was perfect; sunny and warm. The ocean was a gorgeous cerulean blue, with gentle waves lapping at the sand. The bride and groom had picked a perfect day to proclaim their undying love to each other for the world to see. I watched the wedding from between some palm trees up on a hill. It was very lovely.

Seeing that wedding was certainly...an experience, to say the least. I am not afraid to admit that I cried. I'm not entirely sure what it was about the wedding that made me so emotional, but I suppose it was because it made me realize how much I have lost. I miss having someone close to me at all times, someone to laugh with, someone for me to make smile, someone who understands me. I realized how much I missed being with you, Lisbon. You're my best friend. Actually, we're more than best friends. We're more like an old married couple, really. The way we banter and never spend a moment apart; it's like you and I have been married for years! Stop crying, Lisbon; it's the truth.

On the subject of relationships, I want to apologize for that time that I sort of set you up with Walter Mashburn at his party. I knew that he really liked you, so it just kind of presented the perfect opportunity to capture the bad guy! Most good little girls always fall for the bad boy, so I figured you wouldn't kill me too bad. Besides, being spoiled unmercifully was probably a nice change of pace for you. You certainly do deserve it, in any case. Though I do question your way of "thanking" him...but I'll pretend I know nothing about that, for your sake.

Miss you,

Jane

* * *

Poor Lisbon! Of course Jane would know about her little "rendezvous" with Mashburn at the end of the episode, wouldn't he? It must be terrible sometimes to work with an infuriatingly gorgeous man who knows everything about everyone! In my head, Lisbon turned every shade of red ever mentioned in a mentalist episode when she read that last line :)


End file.
